Keywords (e.g., words, phrases, acronyms, abbreviations, tags, or other metadata) have been used in conjunction with a variety of computer systems. For example, keywords have been associated with images and videos to indicate the subject matter of the images and videos. Such keywords have been used by image and video search systems to identify images and videos that are relevant to a search query from a user.
In another example, computer-based advertising systems have been configured to allow advertisers to select keywords that can be used to identify advertising opportunities associated with potentially interested users. Advertising opportunities include opportunities to provide (e.g., display, or audibly output) an advertisement to a user, such as advertisements presented with search results, banner advertisements presented with web pages, and video advertisements played at the start of an electronic video. For instance, an advertiser wanting to present an advertisement for a new fuel efficient car can select a variety of keywords relating to the advertisement, such as “fuel efficient automobile,” “fuel efficient car,” “fuel efficient vehicle,” “mpg” (as in “miles per gallon”), and “high mpg.” The advertiser's advertisement can be presented with the search results to user search queries based on, among other things (e.g., outcome of an advertising auction), a comparison of the user search queries (e.g., “high mpg car”) and the selected advertising keywords.
Machine translation techniques have been used to translate keywords from a source language to a target language. For instance, an example machine translation technique can use a mapping between words in a source language to words in a target language to translate keywords.